Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits used in a variety of electronic applications, such as cell phones and other mobile electronic equipment, are typically manufactured on a signal semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor chips of the wafer may be processed and packaged with other semiconductor devices, semiconductor chips, semiconductor package.